MAMA
by Bard15
Summary: Dealing with a child who is upset is difficult...and it's even harder when that child is a ghost who just wants his mother. The boys stumble on a hunt in a small town.
1. Chapter 1

**MAMA**

Bard15

Summary: the boys stumble onto a hunt, there's nothing worse than a scared child, especially when it's a ghost...

**...SPN...SPN...SPN...**

The early evening quiet was suddenly shattered by the rumbling purr of a powerful engine as the 67 Impala ate up the asphalt of the narrow two lane road that marked a singular path through the heavily wooded stretch of lonely highway.

'Somewhere between nowhere and nowhere,' Dean had groused hours earlier when they had attempted to find someplace to stop for lunch on the lonely stretch of road.

"We'll according to the map we should be coming up on Pattesville in another 20 miles or so," Sam said as he studied the map.

"Yeah, another no place ville no doubt..." Dean continued to grumble.

"Population of about 2300...seems to be one of those, little out of the way touristy place...has a big lake and boasts an array of 'water recreation', camping and seasonal hunting." Sam recited from the town's web page. "So they should have some restaurants and a few motels."

"Good, cause I'm starving..."

"Dean, you're always starving," Sam chuckled as he folded the map and shut down his computer.

"Shut up bitch..."

"Jerk."

They drove on in companionable silence for a while longer. "We must be getting close to something, that's the first car I've seen in hours."

As they got closer to the oncoming set of headlights they realized that the car was actually pulled off to the side of the road. Dean slowed the Impala to a stop; as they exchanged quick glances. The car was pulled off the road, the driver's side door hanging open, interior lights on.

Looking around into the night Sam commented, "That's weird...don't see anyone around."

Exchanging a look that spoke volumes, the boys exited the car to investigate. While Dean did a perimeter around the car, also giving the nearby dense forest a wary eye; Sam stooped to look inside the car.

Sam pulled out a purse and a cell phone to show his brother, only for Dean to quirk an eyebrow and snarky, "Doesn't go with your outfit."

"Very funny Dean," Sam shot back with a huff as he looked over the items. "Phone is fully charged and is getting a signal...keys still in the ignition..."

Dean laid a hand on the hood and frowned, he could still feel heat from the engine. "The engine hasn't had a chance to cool down. Try to start 'er up."

The engine roared to life when Sam turned the key.

Looking at each other in confusion, Sam asked, "Why would someone abandon their car in the middle of nowhere...leave their phone..."

"No sane person would go wandering around this place in the dark by themselves...those woods are pitch-black..." Dean commented waving a hand towards the dark woods.

"Maybe they headed back towards town," Sam speculated.

"Why, the car is working perfectly? What woman would leave their purse and cell phone behind...leave the door hanging open...why not call for help...dial 911 and wait?" Dean said, "No, something is definitely going on here."

"Maybe...maybe, they were forced off the road by someone...this is a good stretch of road for someone to 'disappear'," Sam speculated. "The next town is only a few more miles up the road, should have a sheriff...we can report it there."

"Yeah, maybe..." Dean commented absently, staring into the blackened woods.

Easily reading the look on his brother's face Sam said, "Dean, not everything is our kind of case; believe it or not people disappear every day without ghosts and demons being behind it."

Dean ignored his brother and went to the trunk and began rooting through his bag, pulling out his EMF.

"Dean," Sam questioned in exasperation. "I know we haven't had a case for a while..."

"Shuddup..." Dean said absently as he walked back towards the abandoned car and ran the EMF over it. The meter sprang to life before settling on a low, steady reading.

Shooting his brother an 'I told you so' smirk, he then walked towards the woods, the meter's readings rising.

Sam just sighed heavily and went to the trunk...he wasn't in any position to research, not that Dean would give him a chance anyway; so he settled for packing a little bit of everything in their duffles.

Dean hadn't moved from his spot and took the bag Sam offered without preamble before asking, "So what's through those woods?"

"The recreational lake, according to the town's web page," Sam explained, "The lake is a huge round area with a few smaller off shoots...there are about a dozen cabins spread out around the lake, along with a couple dozen small piers for docking small boats and fishing."

For several minutes they panned their lights over the wooded area, looking for the most likely place someone would enter the dense forest before Dean called, "Here, looks like some broken and bent twigs, and the grass and weeds are matted."

Dean led the way into the woods, followed closely by his brother. After about twenty minutes of walking they came through the woods and stepped out onto the concrete of a parking lot. Taking in the area with a swift glance they saw a large concessions building with festive banners hanging from it and a long wooden pier with about a dozen small boats tied to it.

Scanning the area with a practiced eye, Sam gasped out, "Dean, there, at the end of the pier..."

Following his brother's line of site Dean saw a woman walking dazedly out on the pier before his attention was caught by the EMF meter that began squealing loudly, it's indicator off the charts. "What?"

"Out in the water...look," Sam warned.

They both watched, momentarily transfixed, as a gray white mist began swirling lazily out in the water. In seconds it coalesced into something resembling a small twister and began moving in towards the pier.

Realizing the woman was continuing to walk towards the end of the pier, seemingly unfazed by the swirling mass, spurred the boys into action. Their repeated yells for her to stop went unheeded as they raced to the pier.

As they came upon the pier entrance the woman had stopped at the edge of the pier, the swirling mass, just feet away, was whipping her shoulder length brown hair around her face. They watched as the woman cocked her head to one side as though listening to something, then she slowly reached out her hand towards the mist.

"Dean..." Sam gasped out a warning.

With a grim look, Dean stopped and aimed the shotgun past the woman's shoulder, hoping he was close enough to hit the 'entity' with the salt round.

An eerie scream echoed through the air as the salt round made contact with the swirling mass, the swirling seemed to speed up in a momentary frenzy before dissipating quickly.

Dean made it to the woman as she stumbled back a few steps, putting her hands to her head as though in pain, and collapsing to her knees.

Dean dropped his equipment and fell to his knees beside her, reaching out to steady the dazed woman, "Whoa, whoa...I gotcha'...you're safe now..."

"Is she okay," Sam asked, coming to stand over them. His eyes continued to scan the lake for possible threats.

With one hand on her arm for support, Dean reached out to turn the woman's face to look at him, "Hey, you back with us?"

The woman took a deep breath, blinking rapidly and shaking her head slightly, asking with confusion, "I...uh, I think so...what, why...uh, what's- going on?"

"We were hoping you could tell us...we found your car abandoned back at the road." Dean prodded.

"Back—at the road?" The woman furrowed her brow in confusion as she took in her surroundings. "Uh, this is a lake?"

"Yeah..." Dean said.

"I was in my car..." looking around, she asked, "Where is my car?"

"Back at the highway...we found your car abandoned at the side of the road...with your keys and cellphone still in the car." Sam explained gently. "You don't remember walking here?"

Furrowing her brow in confusion she replied somewhat testily, "Walk here? Why would I walk to the lake? I was in the car..."

"Yeah, well you ain't in your car now...so what happened?" Dean asked with growing impatience.

"Dean," Sam warned, raising an eyebrow at his brother before turning to the woman and asking quietly, "Just tell us anything you can remember."

Confusion warred with exasperation as the woman attempted to remember the evening's events. "Diving...popping in a CD cause there are absolutely no decent stations for hundreds of miles...then all of a sudden the it started skipping around...going to static, then the engine just died; I rolled the car to a stop...thought maybe it was the battery or something..."

The boys exchanged knowing glances before Sam prodded, "What happened next?"

"Being madder than hell when I couldn't get a signal; but then there was...this voice...it sounded like a child's voice; afraid, crying...that voice...then; I don't remember..." the woman trailed off and stared out into the water, a glassy look fogging her eyes as she whispered, "mama's coming baby...mama's coming..."

The boys exchanged startled looks as they realized a strong breeze had begun to whip up around them and the woman again took on a dazed expression and tried to stand, her hand again reaching out; but Dean held her arm firmly and kept her from rising, "Whoa, I don't think so lady..."

"There," Sam shouted as he fired the shotgun into the mist reforming on the lake.

The woman wrenched her arm away from Dean's grasp and curled in on herself, clasping her hands over her ears and screaming the same time the eerie echo sounded as the mist was forced to again dissipate.

"We need to get out of here Dean," Sam warned, "We have no idea what we're up against."

"Grab the gear Sammy," Dean ordered as he focused on the semi-coherent woman. He pulled her to her feet, "Are you back with us...can you walk, we need to get out of here."

Though unsteady, the urgency in Dean's voice seemed to penetrate the fog in her mind and she absently nodded. Following behind his brother, Dean held the woman tightly as he guided her off the pier and across the parking lot.

Safely off the pier and away from the water the brother's stopped when they got to the far side of the parking lot to look back out over the lake.

"Whatever it is it seems to have given up for now," Sam commented.

"Yeah, well I don't want to stick around for round three...I say we head into town and find out what's going on around here." Dean said.

"You good," Dean asked the woman. "We need to get back to the road."

With a deep breath, the woman replied, "Yeah, definitely. Get me the hell outa' here..."

They made their way back to the cars in silence, choosing to focus their energy on navigating through the thick underbrush in the darkness.

Twenty minutes later they all breathed a sigh of relief when they came out onto the road where the cars were parked.

"Finally," the woman said with an audible sigh of relief.

Sam headed to the Impala to stow the gear while Dean followed the woman to her car, "You gonna tell us what that was all about?"

The woman stopped by the driver's side door, resting her head on her arms folded atop the car roof; she took in a shaky breathe before answering, "I wish to hell I knew...my last clear memory is pulling my car off the side of the road; then a whole lot of freakin' nothing..."

Dean took note of her shaky voice and pale complexion and came around the car, pulling her gently away from the car so he could open the door, "You need to sit down before you fall down."

She gratefully slid into the seat, leaning forward against the steering wheel to rest her head on her arms. "Thanks, this is just too surreal. Feels like my skins crawling, and I have this strange feeling in my head..."

Dean couldn't help a smirk, "Nothing a good stiff drink won't cure.

The woman gave a mirthless chuckle, "That actually doesn't sound half bad right about now."

"There's a town a few miles that way," Dean pointed down the road.

"Yeah, Pattesville...just came from there actually." The woman said, leaning back into the seat.

"You were staying in Pattesville?" Sam asked as he joined them at the car.

"Yeah, I work for the state tourism bureau and I was there re-negotiating tour packages with their local chamber of commerce," the woman explained with a mild shudder, "We renegotiate their packages every three years."

The boys exchanged looks, before Dean asked, "Anything freaky about the town?"

"Nothing I could really put my finger on, just the usual for a small town...tight-knit, clannish, with that kind of 'Step-ford wives', 'Children of the Corn' feel; but knowing that to keep their little town alive they are going to have to take advantage of their resources—the lake; which means putting up with outsiders for several months of the year." The woman continued to explain, "The cabins and boating and everything else have been in operation for about fifteen years of so...keeps the town viable since the area mines closed."

"So, no local legends or stories about anything weird," Dean pressed

"Not that I know of, but I was only in town a few days, and I was a little busy." She replied tiredly as she brought her hands up to massage her temples.

"You okay," Sam asked.

The woman quirked a quizzical eyebrow at the younger man, gave a snort and said sarcastically, "Guess that depends on your definition of okay...my heads pounding and my insides are shaking so hard I'm about to piss my pants...other than that I'm just peachy..."

Dean just smirked as Sam shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, "Sorry, dumb question. Listen, we're heading in the direction of Pattesville, why don't you let me drive you into town. You can get a good night's sleep and head out in the morning."

"No, no that's not necessary," the woman said quickly.

Dean snorted, "Don't worry, Sammy may look like a Sasquatch but he's harmless, really..."

Sam threw his brother his patented bitch face before turning to the woman. "You're still shaky, you really shouldn't be driving; it's only a few miles."

Taking a deep breath the woman replied, "Thanks, I guess I should be more appreciative of the guys that, I think, just saved my hide; that is if I could actually remember that last hour or so. Anyway, it's more the thought of having to back to that freaky assed town..."

"Hey, it's okay to be careful...after what you just went through and you don't know us..." Sam said.

With a mild snort the woman said, "Yeah, I don't even you're your names...well not yours anyway." She said, looking up at Dean.

"I'm Dean; this is my little brother Sammy."

"Sam," his brother corrected.

The woman gave a faint grin at the bickering, "I'm Callie."

"Good, now we're not strangers...can we get outa here now, I could really use that drink." Dean said.

"By all means, this place is projecting a bad vibe," Callie said, sliding over to the passenger seat so Sam could climb in the car.

"Any good places to stay?" Dean asked before he closed the driver's door.

"Right inside the city limits is a nice little motel...fairly priced and clean rooms." Callie supplied.

"See ya there," Dean said, slamming the door.

**/ SUPERNATURAL / **

Sam turned the key, but nothing happened. He huffed in frustration and tried again, sitting back in confusion.

"Uh, I did say the battery died." Callie supplied.

"Yeah, but when we found the car earlier, it started right up," Sam said with a confused frown, trying the ignition again.

They both jumped at the sudden knock on the driver's window.

"What's up Sammy," Dean asked.

"Car won't start," Sam said, proving the point by turning the key again.

Dean's frown now matched that of his brother's. "Pop the hood."

Sam did as instructed, before exchanging a glance with Callie and getting out of the car to join Dean under the hood.

"What's up? It started just fine earlier," Sam asked his brother.

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong with this car that I can find...everything is in good shape...connected..." Dean answered in frustration, closing the hood with more force than necessary, his eyes catching the concerned look from Callie. "Except...it died on Callie...it started for us...then we try to start it up again to get her out of here..."

"...and it doesn't start." Sam finished Dean's thought. "So something doesn't want Callie leaving here."

Dean pulled the EMF from his pocket and turned it on...the needle peaked off the chart, the buzzing squeal crashing through the still night.

Sam and Dean exchanged knowing looks, "We didn't get that kind of reading off the car earlier."

Callie climbed quickly from the car, "What the hell is that noisy thing?"

"Uhm...car meter," Dean lied quickly, as he shut off the offending noise.

"Uh huh..." Callie said, eying the device skeptically.

"There's definitely something wrong, just can't tell in the dark...and I definitely don't have the tools to fix it." Dean continued hastily, pocketing the EMF.

"Listen, we can give you a lift into town and tomorrow we can have the car towed in," Sam placated.

With a tired sigh Callie nodded, "Fine, I'll get my bags...Gods, I cannot believe this."

They quickly locked up her car and stowed her bags in the trunk of the Impala. The boys climbed into their usual spots while Callie slid into the back seat, tilting her head back against the seat. "Sorry about all this."

"Not a problem; wasn't your idea to get car trouble in the middle of nowhere," Sam said with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, we'll have this fixed up and be outa here in not time," Dean said as he turned the ignition key, to be meet with silence.

The brother's exchanged surprised looks, and Dean tried to turn the engine over several more times before he angrily piled out of the car, "Oh, no you don't...not my baby...oh, you are so going down now; no one messes with my car an' gets away with it."

Sam exchanged a frustrated look with Callie before they both exited the car to Dean's rant that had gotten more 'colorful' and creative as he paced.

"Dean! Dean, calm down. We can figure this out," Sam cajoled his big brother.

"My car Sammy...my car..." was all Dean could say as he waved his arms around in frustration.

"It worked just fine before...just like Callie's car worked just fine when I started it...what's different now, Dean? Will you just settle down and stop and think for a minute," Sam prodded his brother.

"What? What's different?" Dean stopped his angry pacing, and ran frustrated hands over his face. "Okay, what's different...Callie! Callie is the key!"

He stalked over to the woman, "So what is it...

The startled woman backed up in surprise, falling against the hood of the Impala, exclaiming with equal frustration, "What the hell! I didn't do anything to your car..."

Sam rushed up to push Dean back and shot Callie an apologetic look. "Stop, Dean, it's not her fault. She doesn't even know what you're talking about."

"Figure it out Sam," Dean growled, before stalking off, "My car."

Sam took a deep breath and turned back to the woman. "Sorry, he's just a little over protective of his car. Look, back in Pattesville, did anyone give you anything...a souvenir or memento or something from the town?"

"Besides the contracts we signed...no...I, wait..." Callie pulled a small box from her jacket pocket. "As I was leaving, one of the councilmen, Mr. Aldridge, gave me this little box, said it was a small thank you gift for renewing the travel packages. I tried to tell them I couldn't accept gifts but they insisted so I just put in my pocket."

Sam took the small, square box and opened it; inside was a tiny replica of a note in a bottle on a silver chain...inside the bottle was a small bit of sand. "They gave you this."

"Yeah...just a tourist trinket...has a few grains of sand from the lake in it, I think." Callie explained.

"Excuse me?" Callie exclaimed angrily, seconds later, when Sam threw it to the ground and crushed it under his boot. "What the hell was that for?"

Sam ignored the question and turned to yell for his brother, "Dean, found it."

Dean nodded curtly and strode purposefully towards his car, not saying a word as he passed them both and slid into the driver's seat of his car. All three waited with bated breath as Dean turned the key and let out relieved sighs when the rumble of the Impala's engine cut through the night.

"Way to go Sammy, now let's get the hell out of here." Dean said, revving the engine.

Callie looked back and forth between her car and the Impala, "Uhm...about my car..."

"We'll come back for it tomorrow...let's get the hell outa' here for now," Dean said.

With an exasperated sigh, Callie just threw up her hands and shook her head before climbing back into the rear seat of the Impala.

**/ SUPERNATURAL /**

Lost in their own thoughts, the three occupants of the car rode in silence for several minutes before Sam peered at Callie through the rear-view mirror, asking, "So you remember any more about what happened?"

"Not much...there is something there, but it's like trying to bring a movie into focus...everything is real hazy. I just get this feeling...and I remember a child's crying..." she trailed off, frowning deeply and a tired sigh escaping her she added seriously, "But, you didn't find a kid out there...did you?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look before Sam slowly shook his head.

A moment later Callie asked, "How did you know to come to the lake?"

"Uh, actually we didn't. We saw the car and started looking around, saw a path through the woods and followed it." Sam said, sticking as close to the facts as he could.

"So what did you see? What am I not remembering?" Callie asked pointedly.

Sam and Dean again exchanged an entire conversation with a look that hadn't gone unnoticed by their passenger. "Will you two stop that and just tell me; you saw something, didn't you...something that isn't easily explained. And you knew about the trinket they gave me...knew to destroy it..."

When the brother's stayed silent, apparently unsure what to say, Callie prodded, "'Cause I sure as hell feel like I've just been pulled into an episode of the twilight zone."

Sam just shrugged. "Honestly, we're not sure what we saw..."

"Listen, don't worry about how weird it sounds...just throw out some adjectives and describe what you think you saw or heard," Callie pressed.

Sam couldn't help a small smile of amusement as he heard his own words, ones he often used when questioning a victim or witness, used against him. Looking to his brother for permission, Dean just shrugged.

"Ah, well, let's see...we saw a misty, swirling mass out on the lake; and when you got to the end of the pier it started moving towards you and you tried to reach out to it but we stopped it...then we heard this unearthly shrieking sound..." Sam explained matter-of-factly.

If they expected their passenger to scoff or panic they were sorely disappointed; instead she slowly nodded her head, a thoughtful look crossing her features.

"So the first thing we rule out is the mundane and obvious like some kind of prank...hologram device, recordings...and, if this **is** some kind of publicity stunt someone is gonna be very unhappy," Callie ground out. "I so will not be taken for a fool."

"What...you think this was some kind of practical joke," Dean asked in surprise. "You coulda' died out their..."

Callie raised surprised eyebrows, asking pointedly, "And you don't? So you're willing to consider an alternative... something a little more far-fetched..."

Curious, Sam asked, "And that would be?"

"Now, don't freak out, but barring anything more logical... I think it might have been a haunting of some sort..." Callie said seriously.

The boys just traded surprised looks and amused chuckles.

Misunderstanding their mirth as disbelief or ridicule, Callie snapped out angrily, "Hey, you got a better explanation I'm all ears..."

"No, no, no...and here we were trying not to freak you out," Sam said quickly.

"Freak me out? So you're going to just buy into the whole 'haunting' thing without batting an eye?" Callie questioned suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah, I guess we are...and what about you, you're accepting it awful easily," Sam returned the suspicion.

"Let's just say it's not exactly my first encounter and leave it at that," Callie answered evasively, "I will say it has been a very long time though; and you?"

"Ah, well, it's not exactly my brother and I's first time either," Sam said with equal evasiveness.

"Touché," She replied with a small grin.

They rode the rest of the way in silence, soon pulling in at the first motel with the, oh so, original name of _Lakeshore Motel_ with a welcome banner strung up over the office entrance.

"This place," Dean asked as they all got out of the car.

"Yeah..." Callie acknowledged as she made her way past the two boys and into the office.

The manager looked at them with ill-concealed surprise when they entered the little office. "I thought you'd be well on your way outa' town by now; what cha' doin' back here?"

With a nod Callie answered, "Seems I had a little car trouble...out near the lake...these boys were kind enough to help me out. Looks like I'll be staying another night in your little town."

"Ya' don't say..." the older man said, first looking the brother's up and down with a less than friendly look before peering out into the parking lot. "So these boys gave ya' a ride did they?"

"Yeah, well, can't be too careful on these back country roads, all kinds of dangerous things can come creeping out at ya'," Dean interjected, locking eyes with the man. "Decided not to take any chances, thought we'd wait and check it out better in the day light; so my brother and I will want a room for the night too."

"I'm sure we don't need to be bothering you boys any further, you can be on yer' way. Jake can come out in the morning and take a look at Miss Winston's car and get her on her way," the man said, giving the boys a pointed look.

With a smirk Dean said, "Hey, not a problem...my brother and I were planning on stopping in your fine little town anyway; so about those rooms?"

The man looked like he wanted to object, but the flashing_ Vacancy_ sign could attest to available rooms.

"Fine...it's 45 a night...sign here," he groused as he turned the ledger around for them to sign, then he turned to grab room keys off the back wall.

Dean noticed the room keys were for rooms on opposites ends of the motel and commented, "What, we can't get some rooms side by side...we're gonna be up early to go check on the car..."

The man shot Dean an annoyed glare before exchanging the room keys to side by side units.

Quickly finishing up their business the three made their way back out into the parking lot, where despite the warm spring air, Callie gave a shiver. "Am I being paranoid or was that guy being...weird? He was so nice the whole time I was staying here before..."

"He definitely wasn't happy to see us," Dean commented.

"Seemed awful determined to separate us, isolate Callie away from us and the other guest that are staying here," Sam mused as he looked around the parking lot. "Most of the guests are right here in the front but he gave Callie a room at the farthest end of the motel towards the back."

"Gee, that just gives me the whole 'lamb to the slaughter vibe'...what the hell is going on here..." Callie said with a shiver.

"Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen to you; Sammy and I'll make sure of it," Dean said with confidence.

"Well...uh, thanks for the sentiment, but we don't know what's going on in 'Stepfordville' here...and just why are you taking such an interest anyway?" Callie asked pointedly as she quirked an expectant eyebrow at the brothers.

"Uh...well, remember when I said this wasn't our first encounter with the supernatural...we, uh...my brother and me kind of..." Sam was interrupted by Dean.

"We're free-lance writers...we travel the country looking into all this paranormal stuff...research it, write it up for various magazines; that's why Sammy knew about the necklace," the lie fell off Deans tongue easily. "But I have to say, Pattesville, was not on our radar."

"Yeah, wasn't on mine either..." Callie grumbled wearily.

"Look let's get settled in and see what dirt we can dig up on Pattesville," Dean said.

"Tonight," Callie questioned, rubbing a hand across her aching head. "Surely research can wait 'til morning?"

"Ah, Sammy here loves it...what he lives for..." Dean answered with a smirk.

Sam shot Dean with his patented bitch face, causing Callie to chuckle, and "...don't see how you two work together without killing each other."

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder that too," Sam groused as he pulled his duffle and computer case from the trunk.

"Ah, come on Sammy, you know that ya' love me..." Dean teased as he shut the trunk, his own duffle slung over his shoulder.

Sam just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he turned toward their room, with Dean at his heels.

"Well goodnight you two, and thanks for everything; and I'll be curious as to what you discover with your research." Callie said as she opened the door to her room.

**/ SUPERNATURAL /**

Dean dumped his duffle on the bed, commenting curiously, "So what the hell, the supernatural doesn't freak her out...that could make her all kinds of crazy..."

"Or maybe a hunter, like us, she was awful evasive about it," Sam finished.

"Well, that one's easy enough to answer," Dean said, heading for the door, "we'll just see what protections she lays out."

Dean knocked on Callie's door.

"Dean? Something wrong," Callie asked in surprise when she opened the door.

"Ah, no...just wanted to check on everything...make sure you were settled in alright," Dean said as his eyes scanned her room.

"Well, it's been all of ten minutes, but thanks...I'm fine..." she answered, noting his blatant curiosity she folded her arms and leaned against the doorframe, asking, "you...uh, looking for something in particular?"

"No, course not...I just..." Dean ran a hand over his face and decided that the direct approach was called for, "look, in our line of work, we don't often come across people that aren't...well...freaked out by the supernatural..."

"Ah, and **you** want to know why** I'm** not _most people," _she finishedhis sentence with a wry smile. "I guess I could say the same thing about you and your brother..."

"Got us their...but we told you our gig, what's your story?" Dean asked.

"Like I told your brother, it's been a long time, but I have had my fair share of encounters with the 'spooky'...my coven used to..."

"Coven! You're a witch?" Dean exclaimed, taking a few steps backwards.

Callie rolled her eyes, "Oh, please, don't tell me you believe every piece of non-sense you see on TV about 'evil witches' and 'poofy' magic spells; 'Secret Circle' and 'Charmed Ones' are so bogus; you gotta know, with your own research, that that is not how it really works."

Dean continued to eye the woman skeptically, his hand resting lightly on the gun in his back pocket.

"Wiccan...not Satanist...not fruitcake occultist...Wiccan; you do know what that is don't you?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, I know what a Wiccan is..."

"So you know the philosophy —'do as you will but harm no one'—so I'm not likely to try to turn you into a toad then, cause I really don't need the negative karma," she said with a smile, adding "Besides magic works in much more subtle ways...and quite frankly, I'm rather lazy...I adhere to the philosophy but not so much to the spell craft."

"So you don't think a 'witch' could cast some gnarly assed spell against someone?" Dean asked.

"Anything is possible...but I am a seeing is believing type and I've never seen real spell work of that magnitude—unless mind altering substances or religious fervor, like say in Voodoo, are involved; but I have encountered ghosts and spirits in my studies." Callie explained.

Dean just nodded slowly, "Okay that explains why you aren't freaked out by what happened..."

"Oh, no, no...don't misunderstand, my insides are still shaking...I'm freaked out enough to sleep with a light on, and a few amulets laid out..." Callie said with a mirthless laugh, running her hands up and down her arms. "Believe it or not I was the group skeptic...the reality anchor so to speak, when we went out to do our investigations...it was my job to keep everyone grounded, keep them from going to deep and losing themselves."

"The others of your coven," Dean asked.

"Well, coven is a strong word; guess I should really call it a circle...we didn't actually have thirteen members...we were mostly solitary practitioners who came together for the major holidays and Esbets: and the occasional haunting."

Dean nodded, noting her still subtle shaking, he offered, "Maybe we can help you out ...we've got a few protections ourselves..."

Callie stood aside and allowed Dean into her room, "By all means."

She watched curiously as the young man took a small canister from his pocket and began pouring a white substance along the window sill. "Is that...salt?"

"Yeah, great for keeping out spirits..." Dean said off-handedly.

Callie nodded, "I have read that it is a good purifier."

"We've seen it work." Dean said.

"I hope I don't have to see that theory put to the test," She said, adding with seriousness, "But, we're miles from the lake...surely, the spirit can't leave the lake area—can't come here?"

Meeting Callie's concerned gaze, Dean answered, "Probably not, but it's always good to be safe; and until we know exactly what we're dealing with we're not taking any chances."

Callie laid a hand on Dean's arm, "Thank you."

Dean nodded his head, "You're welcome. You need anything, Sammy and I are just right next door...and I mean anything."

Callie nodded and followed Dean to the door. "Thanks again...and goodnight."

**/ SUPERNATURAL /**

Dean entered the room to find Sam already busy at his laptop.

"Find anything?"

"Just got started. What about you; you get Callie's story?" Sam asked.

Running a hand down his face he said with surprise, "Yeah, Sammy, she's a witch..."

Seeing his brother's eyes widen in concern Dean continued, "No, not an evil wicked witch of the west...a Wiccan...one of those tree hugger types."

Dean went on to reiterate his brief conversation with Callie to Sam, who commented, "So that explains her ready acceptance of what went on tonight."

"Well, it will certainly make things a little easier not having to hide what we're doing or come up with a lie that a civilian would believe..." Dean said with a shrug as he reached for his duffel.

"Well, geek-boy, get to it; I'm gonna take a shower and see if this town has anything to eat," Dean said, heading towards the bathroom.

Sam just shook his head in amusement at his brother's one track mind before getting back to his research.

When Dean exited the bathroom twenty minutes later it was to Sam's statement, "Found something."

"There goes dinner," Dean groused as he plopped down at the table opposite his brother. "So, what cha' got their geek boy?"

Sam just shook his head and explained his findings. "The lake area was built up for recreational use fifteen years ago...during the renovations a man was killed, his wife reportedly went crazy with grief and tried to drown herself and her eight year old son during the ribbon cutting ceremonies when they opened the lake...they rescued her, but her son didn't make it..."

"So the ghost is a kid, that sucks; explains the ghostly kid crying Callie said she heard," Dean interjected, asking, "So what happened to the crazy lady after they pulled her sorry ass from the lake?"

Sam shrugged, "According to what I can find...she suffered a total nervous breakdown...she was committed to a nearby institution, says she died four years later."

"So mom kills the kid, kid haunts the lake...so he's looking for a little bit of payback...sucks, but easy enough to fix, where'd they bury the kid?"

"Uh, not so easy Dean, they never recovered the boy's body from the lake." Sam said.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Dean groused, "So no easy salt n' burn: great, now what?"

"Find whatever is holding him here, burn it, I guess." Sam said with a shrug.

"Yeah, and that will be so easy," groused Dean petulantly. "Well, see what else you can dig up, I'm gonna go find food."

**/ SUPERNATURAL /**

As Dean stepped out into the early summer night he scanned the area for danger...although he saw nothing he couldn't help the feeling of being watched. He briefly reconsidered his food run but knew Sam wouldn't be impressed with his hovering.

After standing there for several more moments he squared his shoulders and berated himself for his paranoia. Sammy was a hunter and more than capable of taking care of himself.

He moved out into the parking lot and briefly considered taking the car but decided to walk and get a better feel for the small town. He took off across the parking lot and headed farther into the town.

In the motel office, hard eyes watched as the young hunter disappear into the night before reaching for the telephone.

**/ SUPERNATURAL /**

**A/N: hopefully I'll get the second (and last) part up w/in the month...just need to get my thoughts in order and put to paper (uh, keyboard...screen...whatever...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**MAMA**

/ Chapter 2 /

"_What are we gonna do...she's back in town, if she still had the necklace she wouldn't a' been able ta' leave the lake," the motel manager said to the person on the phone._

"_The first thing is to not panic, Fred...we've still got two days of opening week ceremonies..." _

"_And if'n' them boys she rode in stick around...she'll slip right out of our grasp...we can't afford another bad year like we had that next year after Margaret died...we gotta do it 'fore the end of the ceremonies," the hotel manager said._

"_You think I don't know that! Listen, you're already filling up the motel with all the opening week ceremonies...we can always find someone else if we have too,"_

"_We ain't got that many ta' choose from...and besides everyone else I got at the motel is with someone...be too hard to explain their disappearance." The manager shot back._

"_So try again...you got another necklace?" _

"_Yeah, but what about them boys..."_

"_What about them...if they're too much trouble they might just have to have an accident."_

**/Supernatural/**

Dean managed to find a late night diner and have a decent home-styled meal, deciding to order Sam and Callie a sandwich before going to pay his bill.

"You planning on being in town long," the waitress asked.

"A day or so, my brother and I are just passing through," Dean commented, looking out the window and waving a hand in the general direction of the street, "What's with all the banners and everything?"

"Ah, opening week for the tourist season...it's a big deal every year...ends this Saturday," the waitress answered. "Kinda' sets the tone for rest of the season..."

"Really, how so," Dean asked.

"Just seems that the better opening week is the better the season is...I remember one year...must a' been ten years or so it was horrible, thought we'd have to shut down the entire town," the woman said. "We had six accidents on the lake that year and two deaths, it was horrible."

Just then the cook called his order up and he paid quickly and left the diner, with a new piece to the puzzle—and new angle for Sam's research.

He quickly made his way back to the motel, feeling a sudden urgency to finish up this case. He slowed up his pace as he approached the parking lot, his eyes scanning the area; he saw a light through the curtains of both his room and Callie's room and breathed a sigh of relief that all seemed well for the moment.

Slipping into the room, he noted Sam was right where he left him, sitting hunched over the computer.

Sam looked up at his brother, catching the bag that was thrown his way and looking inside, "Found a restaurant this late..."

While Sam reached in the bag for the sandwich, Dean said, "Got something else for you to look up; seems about 10 years ago the town suffered a real financial setback...accidents at the lake; and two deaths in one summer."

Sam frowned and turned his attention to a quick web search, "look at these dates...the woman, Margaret, who tried to kill herself...she died that winter before the accidents..."

"So, crazy lady** tries **to kill herself but kills her kid instead—gets committed...when **she** dies, a whole four years later, then things start going sideways for the town...doesn't make any sense-she's the one that wanted revenge for her husband's death, why is it her kid's ghost at the lake that seems to be the one doing the killing..." Dean asked, "And why four years after she died, why not right after the kid died?"

Sam shrugged, "don't know, but, they never found the kid's body...he's bound to the lake..."

"What about crazy lady, where's she buried," Dean asked.

Another quick web search and Sam answered in frustration, "she was cremated..."

"This isn't making any sense...she wanted the revenge on the town...but it's her kid's ghost trying to kill people..." Dean said in confusion.

"Angry spirit...the kid died an unnatural death...at the hands of his mother—maybe he blames the town for his father's death and his mother going off the deep end," Sam postulated.

"If the kid was after the town don't you think there would be more accidents...more deaths," Dean pointed out, "but nothing happened until **after **the kid's mom died...and then only that one year...why; if it's the kid's ghost, what's been keeping him in check all this time?"

Sam face became thoughtful as he said slowly, "what if the kid isn't **looking** for payback..."

"Then what," Dean questioned.

"Think about it for a minute...the killings and accidents started after the kid's mother died," Sam said thoughtfully, "maybe **she **kept her son in check...and think about what Callie heard, what we saw..."

"Okay, what; she heard a kid crying—she tried to get away from us, and said; she said... 'mama's coming...', then tried to take a swan dive in the lake," Dean said slowly, adding skeptically, "So what then...you think the kid's looking for what...his mother..."

"Or a replacement maybe," Sam said with a shrug, refocusing on his computer he muttered, "I wonder..."

"What," Dean asked impatiently.

"Callie was here by herself...she was given an amulet that would tie her to the lake..." Sam explained absently, his eyes never leaving his computer, "I bet...yes, there it is..."

Turning the computer towards his brother, "in the last ten years there have been six missing persons' reports in this area...all women, and I bet all traveling alone...

Brow furrowed in confusion, Dean attempted to follow his brother's reasoning, "so the kid's looking for his mom...even after she killed him?"

"It's a kid, he most likely didn't understand what was happening...maybe it's not about revenge; maybe he's just...scared," Sam guessed.

"Okay, so the kid's spirit is trapped at the lake...somehow his crazy assed mom keeps him in check for four years..."

"She probably had something that belonged to her son..." Sam put forth, "When she died and was cremated, it left him alone."

"So now he wanders around looking for a replacement," Dean asked skeptically, asking, "those missing persons...when were they reported missing?"

Sam spent several minutes on the search before showing his brother the dates...

"Each person was reported missing during or right after the opening week ceremonies that kick off the summer tourist season at the lake..." Dean remarked as he scanned the computer. "But the town's had ten good years, what about the other four years; any strange deaths of any locals?"

Sam spent several minutes checking for local deaths, "the year after all those accidents the woman who worked the concession stand went missing...the next year another woman that rented the cabins went missing..."

"So, after four years, the townspeople figure it out and start setting up a tourist," Dean surmised, straightening up he continued, "the kid's happy and the town has a good tourist season...if not, the kid has the mother of all tantrums and people die...like ten years ago."

"But someone does die, Dean, every year...if we've got this right, then this town sacrifices a woman to the kid to ensure the prosperity and safety of the town each season..." Sam stated.

Dean ran a hand down his face, "Damn, it's like Burkitsville* all over again...what is it with these crazy assed towns, and sacrificing people; And according to the waitress I talked to there are only two days left to the opening week ceremonies..."

"Which means the town doesn't have much time to make the kid happy..." Sam said with a huff.

Exchanging a knowing look with his younger brother, Dean said, "Which means Callie, or any other single woman in this town, is still in danger.

Both men headed to the door at the same time, Dean yanking it open and stepping out ahead of his brother and turning towards Callie's door.

A glint from the parking lot lights caught his eye and he quickly strode over and yanked off the chain that was hanging on Callie's door handle...holding it up eye level, he and Sam could see it was the same small bottle amulet as before.

Both men quickly surveyed the area before Dean turned to bang of Callie's door, "Callie, it's Dean, open up..."

A few moments later, the door flew open, "What...what's the matter?"

While Dean stepped into the room, Sam stood in the open doorway, his eyes still scanning the area for further danger.

"Get your stuff...we need to get you out of here, now..." Dean ordered as he surveyed the room for additional threats.

"Excuse me..." she answered. "Care to fill me in..."

"This," Dean said impatiently, holding up the small amulet.

"The necklace, but Sam destroyed it...where did you get that," Callie asked guardedly, brow furrowed.

"Hanging on your door...you're still in danger...let's go..." Dean clipped out.

"Why? What about the salt lines...the wards..." Callie stuttered as she slowly made to comply with Dean's demands.

"Those will only protect you from the ghost," Dean explained, "the townspeople...not so much."

"The townspeople..." Callen questioned skeptically.

"Listen, we'll explain it all...**after** we get out of here..." Dean said.

"Where are we going," Callie asked.

"As far away from here as possible..." Dean replied.

"Dean..." Sam exclaimed from the doorway.

Dean and Callie both moved to the open doorway to see the wind picking up and the parking lot lights flicker then go out. Dean grabbed Sam's shirt and hauled his baby brother bodily into the motel room, at the same time stepping back into the room, giving Callie a nudge backwards.

He slammed the door shut, ordering his brother, "Sam, check the salt lines and the wards..."

"How is this possible...the ghost should be tied to the lake...how is it getting here," Callie asked tightly.

"The necklace," Dean said, throwing it to the floor and crushing it under his boot.

For a brief moment, the wind shrieked and buffeted fiercely against the window, causing all three to wince, before dying down completely.

Taking deep, relieved breathes; eyes darting around the room before looking one and other over, Callie said, "Guess the salt works."

Sam peered through the curtains into the darkened parking lot, "With the necklace destroyed, it must have pulled the kid back to the lake."

"Let's get out of here before they try again..." Dean demanded. "We get Callie someplace safe then come back and gank this town..."

"Come back, why," Callie asked worriedly.

"Because, if they can't have you they'll just find someone else to sacrifice, they're running out of time," Dean said, "Gotta keep that from happening."

"Hold up...just hold up one second...sacrifice," Callie said, raising her hands up defensively, "are you trying to tell me the townspeople have something to do with this...that they 'sacrifice' people?"

"We don't have time for this," Dean said impatiently, moving towards the door, "I'm gonna go pack up the car, Sam...we leave in ten."

Sam just nodded to Dean, following his brother to the door and closing and locking it after him, before turning to Callie, "Let's get you packed up..."

Callie sighed heavily and went to grab her suitcase, a thoughtful look on her face, "You're not writers are you...you and your brother; you are at least brother's, right?"

Sam chuffed lightly, "No, we're no writers...but, yes, Dean and I, we are brothers..."

Waving her hands in front of her she asked, "So, what am I lookin' at here—some 'Night Stalker, Haley Joel, Bureau 13, X-Files' deal here?"**

Giving a laugh and a shake of his head, Sam answered, "Truthfully...I guess a little of all of it..."

Callie just looked at him a moment more before giving a shake of her head..."okay, then...and this; what's going on right now...not so much out of the ordinary for you two?"

Bobbing his head side to side, and shrugging his shoulders sheepishly Sam again answered, "No not really...at least the ghost part...the whole "Lottery"* vibe not so much, but it's not new either..."

Callie finished gathering her things and putting them in her suitcase, "So just exactly **how**, are you going to stop what's going on here?"

"Honestly, we don't know yet, but we'll think of something," Sam replied, grabbing her bag, "ready to go..."

Callie nodded, as Sam turned and opened the door...the butt of a shotgun appearing suddenly and connecting soundly with his jaw, dropping the young hunter to the floor in a daze...

"Sam," Callie exclaimed, dropping the young man's side to assess the injury.

Two men stepped into the room, shotguns held loosely in the crook of their arms as they looked down at Callie and Sam.

Eyes full of rage, Callie ground out angrily, "What the hell are you doing..."

"Saving our town," a third man said, stepping into the room and giving it a cursory look.

"By attacking paying customers...not exactly a selling point in the brochure..." Callie shot back.

"We wouldn't expect an outsider to understand...we do what we have to too keep the town safe," the third man, council man Aldridge, explained casually.

"By killing people...how much longer do you think you can get away with this...you think someone going missing every year isn't going to attract attention eventually," Sam asked thickly, rubbing his jaw and staring at the three men intently.

"We're careful...no one ever actually goes missing in town; only after they leave, or someone just passing through," the councilman said, turning to one of the men, "go next door, get the other one..."

"He's not there..." Sam said quickly.

"His car's out front, we know he's here somewhere," the councilman said, before ordering, "you two, get up."

Callie helped Sam stand, "Look, it's me you want, right...so just let these two boys go."

"What, Callie...no," Sam protested.

"Boys right...can't do that," the councilman said, "Fred told you boys to just keep going...ya' should a' listened, saved yourself a whole heap of trouble."

"Yeah, well, we never were good at listening..." Sam shot back.

Just then one of the men came back in a bit of a panic, "Mr. Aldridge, he ain't there...the other 'un ain't in the room..."

"What...he has to be, where else would he be," the councilman snapped back, turning to Sam and demanding, "...where's your brother, boy?"

"Told you he wasn't here...probably found a bar..." Sam said with a slight wave of his hand, "it's what he does in every town..."

"What do you want us to do," one of the men asked.

"Go, get Rich and Paul, go look for the other one," Aldridge ordered, "Nate, you and the others get these two...let's take care of this now..."

When the men moved forward, Sam lashed out at the nearest one with an upper cut and grabbing the rifle from his hands.

Sam turned with the rifle to see a struggling Callie being held between two other men and the councilman holding a pistol to her head, "I can put a bullet in her now or later...you're choice...the kid don't care what shape their in as long as there's some life in them when they hit the water."

Sam held up his hands in surrender, "alright, just take it easy," the man he hit picking himself off the floor and angrily snatching his rifle out of Sam's hand.

Waving Sam towards the door, Sam exchanged an apologetic look with Callie before complying with the demand.

Sam was forced into the back seat of a sedan, while Callie was taken to a truck.

As the headlights faded away, a figure stepped from the shadows at the corner of the building; his face grim and angry, "Ah, Sammy..."

**/SUPERNATURAL/**

a/n: should be finished up in one more chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

**MAMA**

/Chapter 3/

A/N: realized I'd asterisked (*) a few things in the last chapter then forgot to explain them...

_Waving her hands in front of her she asked, "So, what am I lookin' at here—some 'Night Stalker, Haley Joel, Bureau 13, X-Files' deal here?"__******_

Night Stalker was a show in the 70's about a reporter that kept stumbling upon strange murders that were often caused by monsters. (yes, I was a fan)

Bureau 13 is an organization in an 80's role playing game (Stalking the Night Fantastic) where your character is recruited by a secret gov. org. to fight monsters. (yes, I played the game)

And I shouldn't have to explain Haley Joel of "I see dead people" fame or X-Files...

_Bobbing his head side to side, and shrugging his shoulders sheepishly Sam again answered, "No not really...at least the ghost part...the whole "Lottery"__*****__ vibe not so much, but it's not new either..."_

The Lottery is a play/movie about a town that holds a yearly lottery to determine who is sacrificed for the good of the town (yes, I've been in the play in high school)—and Sam is comparing it to their case in Burkittsville where the townsfolk sacrificed a couple to the pagan god/scarecrow in the apple orchard.

**/ SUPERNATURAL /**

Dean watched grimly as the two vehicles drove off with Callie and Sam; knowing they were out of time...this had to end here...tonight—and the young hunter was at a loss as to how to stop it: they had just started their investigation.

The only certainty was that the kid's killing spree had to be stopped, the townspeople had to be stopped...that somehow the boy's mother had kept him in check while she was alive; Dean needed to know what it was the Margaret had done to keep her son appeased those four years before her death, **and** he needed to know now—no more time for research or subtlety, not with his little brother's life on the line.

His eyes scanned the area, willing a clue or inspiration to hit when his eyes came to rest on the front office. Fred, the manager hadn't gone with the rest of them; needing to stay and run his motel.

A smirk crossed Dean's face as he made his way to the motel office.

Fred looked up from the desk to a gun barrel in his face, "Hi, ya Fred...got a little problem with the service at your fine establishment here...didn't pay for the extra amenities..."

Seeing the man move to reach under his counter Dean warned, "Ah...ah...ah, Fred; hands where I can see 'em, really hate to shot ya' before we've had a chance to chat..."

"None of this was any of your business, boy..." Fred said as he slowly rested his hands on the counter, "you and your brother, ya' shoulda' kept going when ya' had the chance..."

"What, and miss all this small town hospitality..." Dean said sarcastically, then shrugging he added angrily, "and now...it's definitely my business, especially with that whole assault and kidnapping of my baby brother..."

**...Supernatural...**

Sam was pulled roughly from the car and was not surprised to find himself at the lake. He saw Callie being similarly man handled from the truck.

Noticing Sam looking around the area intently, one of the men snapped out, "don't think a' tryin' anythin'..."

Sam and Callie were herded to a storage shed and roughly pushed inside; a padlock could be heard snapping in place outside.

As they stood for moment, surveying their surroundings, Sam asked, "You okay?"

"Okay? I guess if your definition of okay is being kidnapped by a bunch of yahoos that want to toss you in a lake is a good thing...then yeah, I'm great..." Callie shot back sarcastically, as she moved around the shed picking up and discarding items.

Sam gave his signature sigh and lopsided grimace, before saying in a low calming voice, "look, I know it doesn't look good, but Dean's out there...he'll think of something; we just have to buy him some time..."

"Sam, your brother, he's just one man...we're talking a **whole** town of crazy out there," Callie reminded.

Looking around the shed, Sam replied with a snort, "Yeah, well, Dean's his own brand of crazy..."

"Uh, not helping," Callie said with a raised brow.

Sam just shrugged.

They spent the few minutes looking through the contents of their prison, before Callie asked hesitantly, "not that I'm complaining, but why didn't they go ahead and, well...throw us in the lake when we got here; I mean, what are they waiting for?"

Sam stood up with a sigh, "good question...it's not like there is any ritual involved...it seems they usually just give their victims the necklace and then just let them go..."

At that, Callie raised her eyebrows, smirking angrily, "thanks..."

"Ah, sorry..." Sam said sheepishly.

Callie sighed and rubbed a hand across her forehead, waving away his apology, "no, you're right...just hearing that word...victim...knowing how close I came earlier; and if it wouldn't have been for you and your brother. God, and now I've dragged you both into this..."

Stepping in front of the woman, Sam gently grabbed her shoulders, "hey, look at me...this is not your fault, okay...and you did not drag us into anything..."

After a minute Callie nodded, "so, uh...find anything useful?"

"Maybe," Sam replied.

**...Supernatural...**

"Look we know about the guy that died during the renovations at the lake...that his wife went ten kinds of crazy and tried to kill herself, landed herself a one way ticket to crazy town-and that her kids body was never recovered from that lake," Dean explained, "and that the kid didn't start with the mommy issues until after she died...what I need to know is why...how did Margaret keep her son in check those four years before she died?"

Fred just eyed the young man in front of him for a moment before answering, "not really sure to be honest...word is the crazy bitch spent most of her time sitting around, starin' off at nothing, mumbling and singin' ta' herself...but the staff said she went off her rocker—would start rantin' and ravin' come around the anniversary of the kids death."

That caught Dean's attention, he wondered if the woman was seeing her kid, if he came to her, that anniversary week, "did it happen every year she was locked up?"

"Yep," the man replied.

"Did she keep anything, have anything with her at the hospital that belonged to her son," Dean asked.

"Have to ask them folks over at the hospital that one boy," Fred spat.

"I'm asking you asshole," Dean ground out angrily, "where would they have put her stuff when she died?"

"Guess they got storage...she didn't have any family, so I'm guessin' they just put it in storage or tossed it," the man said with a disinterested shrug.

"Where is this place," Dean demanded.

"Out route 7, 'bout eight miles," Fred replied.

"You get on that phone and you call those assholes that have my brother and you tell them that I'm coming for them...and my brother and the Callie better be breathin' when I get there—or they won't be," Dean demanded.

Smirking at the young man's bravado, Fred smirked, "and just what do you think you're gonna do about it, boy...?"

"I'm gonna save your sorry asses...and solve your ghost problem so no one else dies," Dean said.

"How you plannin' on doing that," Fred asked skeptically.

"By finding out what the kid wants," Dean shot back, "two hours, you tell your buddied I'll be there in two hours...and I better not find a mark on either of them—got it; or you'll be the first one I fill with buck shot..."

The older man quirked an amused brow, seemingly unfazed by the young hunters threat, and nodded slowly, "two hours boy...then all deals are off...and we'll see who's full of shot...don't know what you think you can do..."

Scowling angrily, Dean nodded, "I can do a lot," he commented as he backed out of the motels small lobby...going hurriedly to his car and peeling out of the parking lot.

Fred watched the Impala shoot out of the parking lot and disappear down the road, a thoughtful expression on his face; what the hell, he'd give the crazy kid his two hours to chase his tail, then all three of them would just be a memory and the town would have another peaceful year.

He picked up the phone, "yeah, you'll never believe the conversation I just had..."

**/SUPERNATURAL/**

a/n: next chapter to wrap it up...


	4. Chapter 4

**MAMA**

**Chapter 4**

As Dean drove he mulled over what little information his brother had managed to pull together on the case...from what Fred had said, the kid's spirit was apparently strong enough to leave the lake during the opening ceremonies each year and would visit his mother at the asylum...when Margaret died and Stephen no longer could find his mother he went off in search of **any **mother.

Since it was impossible to put the boy to rest using their normal means they would have to put him to rest some other way...and they only way to keep the kid settled was with his mother or a surrogate...how could they give the kid what he wanted (since his mother was now dead) without anyone else dying...

Dean continued to mull over the problem as the Impala ate up the road towards the hospital...

/SUPERNATURAL/

"It's been over two hours...what are they waiting for?" Callie grumbled as she looked at her watch in exasperation then looked around the shed for the hundredth time.

"You in a hurry," Sam snorted as he looked over at her from his place by the door.

Callie rolled her eyes, "I don't like having so much time to 'think' about dying—if they were at least doing something we would have a chance to fight back..."

Sam nodded his head in agreement, as he peered out the small window of the shed, "maybe they're waiting until they find Dean..."

"What are they doing out there anyway," Callie asked.

Sam just shook his head, "Nothing...they're just standing around..."

"This is ridiculous...do something already..." Callie exclaimed, pacing in the few feet the shed had to offer.

Sam moved away from the window, blocking Callie's pacing and placing his hands of her shoulders, "Hey...calm down...we'll get out of this; Dean'll think of something..."

As if on cue, the distinctive rumble of the Impala filled the air; Sam and Callie exchanged surprised looks before moving to the small window to peer out into the parking lot.

The Impala rumbled into the lot near the gathered vehicles and stopped; the driver scanning the area with a practiced eye before exiting the car; a gun held loosely at his side.

_**...supernatural...**_

Inside the shed, Callie looked at Sam, "this your brother's idea of a rescue...inviting himself to the party—not getting the whole "rescue" vibe from this..."

"He has a plan," Sam said with more confidence than he felt as he wondered himself just what the hell his brother was really doing just showing up like this.

"Okay..." Callie replied skeptically.

_**...supernatural...**_

"Okay boy...you had your two hours..." Aldridge said evenly.

Eying the assemble group with an angry scowl he demanded, "...where's my brother?"

"He and the woman are fine..." Aldridge shot back, adding, "...for now."

Raising his gun to point at the councilman, Dean said evenly, "Not what I asked chuckles...I know they're fine, cause you don't wanna die tonight, I'm guessin'."

Dean was unfazed by the several rifles and handguns pointing at him as he asked again, "Where's my brother?"

Staring at Dean a moment longer, Aldridge motioned two of the men towards the shed, "bring 'em out here."

Dean watched as the men went and unlocked the shed, motioning for the occupants to step out and breathed a momentary sigh of relief to see his brother apparently unharmed.

"Sammy, you and Callie okay," Dean asked.

"Fine Dean...just been locked in the shed..."

"Enough," Aldridge interrupted, "we kept our end, now you keep yours; how in the hell do you think you can get rid of that damn kid's spirit..."

"We give the kid what he wants..." Dean said.

"Yeah, right...if that's all you got then we might as well chuck missy over there in the lake," one of the men scoffed with a harsh laugh, waving his shotgun towards Callie.

Sam took an instinctive step forward, pushing Callie behind him while Dean scowl deepened and her cocked his gun, growling out, "No one's chuckin' anyone anywhere there 'Deliverance'; unless it's me droppin your sorry ass out there—got it!"

Aldridge held up a staying hand, "Enough...Kyle's right...the kid wants a 'mother'...and we give him one..."

"You kill an innocent woman every year to do it...that's not a solution," Sam exclaimed.

"We do what we have to, to keep our town from dying," Aldridge snapped out.

"It ends now..." Dean said.

"Does it," Aldridge asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Taking a few steps backwards, eyes still on the unfriendly crowd, Dean opened the back door of the Impala and reached into the backseat; pulling out a small, metal fire truck that showed definite signs of age as the paint was mostly worn away. He set the truck on top of the Impala-causing the assembled crowd to raise curious eyebrows.

"Uh...Dean..." Sam began.

"Don't worry Sammy...got a plan..." Dean said.

"Can't wait to hear this one..." Callie grumbled quietly.

"What are you playing at boy...?" Aldridge threated, waving towards some of the men.

Sam and Callie stiffened as those men then turned their weapons on them, causing Dean to call out quickly, as he first waved his arms in a general sweeping gesture to then waving towards Sam and Callie, "Hey...hey...hey, hold up; you want to save your town...I want to save them—just hear me out..."

"I'm listening...you just haven't offered a better solution than what we already have in place," Aldridge said sarcastically.

"For four years you didn't have a problem...only after Margaret died-right," Dean asked rhetorically, though some of the men nodded in agreement.

"That means she had to have had some connection to her son...some way to keep him at rest; I think it was this," Dean explained, holding up the very old looking toy fire truck.

"So you sayin' whoever has the truck can control the kid?" one of the men asked.

"Maybe, but I'm not betting on it," Dean said.

"So what's the use of having the truck then," Aldridge asked impatiently.

Dean reached back into the car and pulled out an urn.

"You have her ashes," Aldridge exclaimed.

"When a body is cremated it destroys enough of the body to release the spirit, keep it from hanging around, but even so there are still bits left behind...teeth, bone fragments—and sometimes, just sometimes, that might be enough to anchor a spirit or-call it back," Dean explained.

Sam, suddenly seeing where his brother was heading with his plan, added, "you want to give him his mom—scatter her ashes in the lake...hope there's enough there for her son to latch onto..."

Dean nodded, "that and give the kid his toy..."

"That's ridiculous..." Aldridge exclaimed.

"No more ridiculous than killin' an innocent woman every year," Dean ground out angrily, his eyes moving towards Callie.

"Let's just toss 'em in the lake and be done with it," one of the men called out, waving his gun at the Sam and Callie

"Hey, hey...come on...at least let us try it..." Sam cajoled, as he held up his hands defensively, "what do you have to lose...?"

Aldridge eyed Dean critically for a moment, before waving his men to stand down. "We don't have anything to lose...it works, we're free of the kid; but if not, he gets three for the price of one this year..."

"Let's do this..." Dean demanded as he slammed the door to the Impala.

"After you," Aldridge said, waving Dean towards the pier.

"I need Sam's help with this...there is a ritual to call the spirit as the ashes are released and only geek boy knows the Latin," Dean said.

Aldridge eyed Dean suspiciously for a moment before nodding to his men to let Sam go to his brother, adding, "But the lady stays with us."

Sam was hesitant to leave Callie but Dean barked out, "Hurry up Sammy, let's get this done...come get the urn."

Trading a quick, apologetic look with Callie, Sam approached his brother with a raised eyebrow that clearly asked...'what the hell'.

"Don't worry Sammy...just aim her for the water and we can we ready to fire up the ritual..." Dean said, thrusting the urn at his brother.

Sam immediately understood what his brother was saying when he took the urn in his hands...it was heavier than it should be and he could hear a clunking noise of something hitting the side...no doubt his weapon, since he was unarmed.

As the brother's turned and headed for the pier, with Aldridge and his men following behind: Sam whispered hoarsely to his brother, "Dean, even if this works...and that is a very big if...you know these guys probably aren't gonna just let us go..."

Dean just nodded as they came to the entrance to the pier.

Dean eyed Aldridge and the other men for a moment, demanding earnestly, "...now you need to keep Callie back and away from the lake, don't want the kid to grab the wrong woman..."

The councilman looked thoughtful for a moment before pushing Callie towards them, "If your little ritual doesn't work it won't matter son 'cause all three of you will be going in that lake anyway..."

Dean scowled as Aldridge motioned them out toward the end of the pier, "You boys just head out there and do this little song and dance routine you've got cooked up...one way or another the kid gets his due tonight."

The three exchanged looks before heading towards the end of the pier, Callie asking quietly, "...you really think there's enough of Margaret to bring her spirit to the lake?"

"It's a longshot but it's all we got," Dean replied with a shrug.

Callie glanced at Sam, whose tight expression conveyed his thoughts to the success of the plan.

"Maybe I should just jump in now and spare everyone the wait," she grumbled.

Once at the end of the pier, Sam put the urn on the platform and stooped down to take off the lid, reaching in and quickly pocketing his weapon before standing up with the un-lidded urn.

"So what's the plan...?" Sam asked.

Dean handed Sam a piece of paper, "It's the spell, to call a spirit...once the kid shows we give him his mom's ashes and the truck..."

"And if that doesn't work," Callie questioned.

"We run like hell..." Dean said with a shrug.

"Good plan that..." Callie answered sarcastically.

Nodding towards his brother he said, "Read the spell..."

Sam began reciting the Latin to call a spirit forth and within moments a strong breeze began whipping through the area and the tell-tale small whirlwind appeared in the lake; it hovered in one spot for several moments before making its way towards them.

When it got within ten feet Dean quickly dumped the ashes into the lake, the whirlwind stopped as the ashes spread out across the water...coming in contact with the swirling waters...the wind picked up to near gale force winds for several seconds before the whirlwind suddenly dropped down into the water, pulling the ashes with it.

With the sudden disappearance of the whirlwind the wind ceased, leaving the area bathed in a deafening silence; and the group on the pier and in the parking lot looking around hesitantly.

"I'll be damned...I think it worked..." Dean huffed out in surprise, "wasn't sure there would be enough to get the kids attention..."

"So, it's over..." Callie asked hesitantly.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances, before Sam said in surprise, "looks like it worked."

As Callie breathed a sigh of relief and reached over to give Dean a quick hug, Sam's eyes went to the end of the pier where the townsfolk were looking around expectantly, getting the couples attention, Sam asked, "Dean what about them?"

Dean's scowl returned as he followed his brother's line of sight to the group at the end of the pier, "Now we get the hell out of here..."

Sam and Callie followed Dean off the pier.

"It's over...we saved your sorry asses...we're getting out of here now..." Dean snapped.

"Don't think that's such a good idea," Aldridge said.

"Yeah, and why is that," Dean shot back, "your ghost problem is gone and so are we..."

"There's the small matter of your knowledge of our town's private affairs," Aldridge said, "can't have the authorities coming around..."

"And while I would like nothing better than to see you and these yahoos pay for all the women you've killed what exactly do you think we would say to the cops..." Callie spat out angrily, "hey officer...go arrest those guys...they've been sacrificing woman to a ghost for ten year...yeah, thanks but no thanks—we'd more than likely be the ones locked up..."

"Still...just the hint that we might have had anything to do with the disappearances...could have the cops here dredging up the lake..." Aldridge said.

"Yeah, I figured as much," Dean sighed angrily, "then the investigation might turn up the flaws in the construction of the retaining walls and the excavation on the south shore...the reason that Margaret's husband really died...it wasn't an accident was it..."

"What are you talking about...of course it was an accident," Aldridge snapped out.

Dean just shook his head, "No, Margaret's husband, Greg, knew the surveys were incorrect and knew that the construction planned for that area would be dangerous and unstable-and when he came to you about it you made sure he couldn't tell anyone else..."

"That's ridiculous..." the councilman said.

Kyle was the first to speak, his brow furrowed, "How is it that you were out there that day...you came away without a scratch..."

Seeing that the crowd was growing restless and unsure, Aldridge explained, "Greg, he wanted to shut down the whole project...for a few surveys...we needed the lake...the town was dying..."

"What'd you do Aldridge," another man asked angrily.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything..." the councilman replied, "it was an accident...the hillside did collapse..."

"You left him there...didn't you," Kyle accused, "you came back to town without even trying to help him..."

Several of the men advanced on the councilman, who backed up, "No, wait, you have to understand...I did it for us...for the town; without the lake we would have had nothing..."

Further recriminations were stifled as the wind suddenly picked back up, causing the whole group to look wildly around the area. Dean spotted a shadowy form coalesce in the parking lot to the group's right and shouted, "Hey Aldridge, catch."

Instinctively, the man held out his hands and caught the aged fire truck, "what..."

"Belonged to Greg Turner...not only did Margaret keep her son at bay but also her husband's spirit..." Dean explained, as he took several steps back, pulling Sam and Callie with him.

The men looked at Dean strangely for a moment before following his line of sight to the dark, shadowy figure that seemed to glide towards the group.

The crowd parted in fright but yet did not flee, as the shape coalesced into a man they all recognized as Greg Turner...

"Greg," Kyle whispered, "is it true man...?"

Greg's spirit turned towards his friend and nodded solemnly.

"Man, I am so sorry...if we'd only known..." Kyle choked out sadly, before turning angrily towards Aldridge and raising his gun, "you sorry son of a bitch..."

A strong gust of wind whipped the gun from Kyle's grip and he looked at his friend's spirit in surprise, "he's got to pay, Greg...he killed you...and because of him Margaret's dead and your son...all those women..."

Greg nodded sadly, before turning to approach the now cowering councilman, "Stay away from me...do something..." he demanded, looking towards the town folk.

Most just shook their heads in quiet disbelief, whether from the news of their friends murder by the councilman or the fact that said friend's ghost was presently before them the brother's weren't sure.

Aldridge stood rooted to the spot as Greg's spirit reached out a hand and cupped the man's face, causing the man to choke on a scream and fall to the ground...

The spirit turned back to the assembled group, his eyes resting on Dean for a moment before giving a sad nod and dissipating in a sudden, gentle breeze.

"He's dead..." Kyle deadpanned, looking first to the councilman's unmoving body, then over to the boys.

"Yeah, the spirit is avenged; they should all be at peace finally..." Sam said quietly.

"Look," one of the men shouted, pointing to the end of the pier.

At the end of the pier the assembled group saw the forms of the young family briefly coalesce before dissipating with a gently sigh that played across the wind.

"It's over," Dean said with finality.

After several moments, Kyle stepped forward, "for what it's worth...we're sorry—we never knew..."

"Well you do now...and if he was really your friend you will make sure he didn't die in vain," Dean snapped out.

"We will definitely be closing the south shore until we have new surveys of the area...no one else is dying because of this lake," Kyle was quick to assure them.

...supernatural...

Despite the lateness of the hour, the three were packing up their belongings to leave the small town, "we are not staying here another minute...there is another town about two hours away..." Dean said.

As they were packing up, Sam asked his brother, "How did you know?"

"I didn't exactly...but I managed to snag Margaret Turner's medical file while I was looking for any of her effects...she had mentioned in her ramblings to the doctor that she was convinced her husband was murdered and that no one believed her because she was accusing Aldridge of having something to do with it...so I played out a hunch," Dean explained.

Sam raised a surprised eyebrow, "and it you had been wrong...what was plan B?"

Dean just smiled at his brother, "when I'm I ever wrong Sammy..."

If possible, Sam's face showed even more surprise as he followed his brother from the motel room, "wrong...when are you ever wrong...you didn't have a plan B did you...Dean...Dean...did you have a plan..."

Ignoring his sputtering brother, Dean dumped his bag into the trunk waved over to Callie as she was climbing in her car, calling out, "We'll follow you out..."

She waved back and got in her car, as Dean turned back to his brother, "Get in the car Sammy...let's put this place in our rear view mirror..."

Still sputtering, Sam watched his smirking brother climb into the driver's seat of the Impala then look out at him expectantly.

Sam just shook his head and climbed into the car...

**/SUPERNATURAL/**

a/n—done, done, done...probably a little abrupt for an ending but I wanted to get it finished up, as it's been dangling out there for long enough and I've got other stories to concentrate on...


End file.
